Longarm
Longarm was a chummy, nice, all around guy. "It never hurts to help" is his creed, and he enjoys working on protecting, repairing, and saving. After all, that's why he's an Autobot. He's almost too nice... he just can't figure out Decepticons at all. To be that angry, mean, treacherous, destructive, or emo, it all just seems like a huge waste of energy and time. History Longarm was brought to life by the AllSpark during the battle of Mission City. Just minutes old, Longarm, driven by Mikaela Banes, came to the aid of Bumblebee who was injured and lost the use of his legs. He drove Bumblebee down the streets of Mission City while Bumblebee continued the battle against the Decepticons. Following the destruction of Megatron and the AllSpark in Mission City, Sector Seven took custody of the inactive Longarm and Salvage during cleanup operations. They were taken to a secret base in the Nevada desert. As one of the "two newest Autobot recruits on Earth", Longarm joined Breakaway in hunting down Sideways and Rampage. While Breakaway fought Rampage, Longarm went after Sideways, chasing him through the streets in vehicle mode. The result of this battle is unknown. The pair got their chance at action later, when they were sent to Peru with Epps and Petr Andronov to investigate some Decepticon activity. On arrival, Longarm had to physically restrain Knockout while Epps persuaded the smaller Autobot that his choice of holoavatar was inappropriate for the time period. When local NEST contact Pierre Morales was worried Starscream might be around somewhere, Longarm assured him it was unlikely. The next day, the NEST team went on the road out of Cuzco and through the Andes, with Longarm taking the rear. Knockout raced ahead briefly and returned with Decepticons in pursuit. Longarm was almost blasted off the side of the mountain, only just catching the side with his finger tips and clambering back up. After saving Epps from a similar fall, he delivered a slap to Knockout and told him off for racing ahead. They were soon set upon by Ruination. Longarm jumped on the larger Decepticon's back and pummeled him, while the rest of the team found themselves fighting Blademaster. After Blademaster sustained a critical amount of damage and plunged to the ground far below, Ruination threw Longarm against the cliff face and moved in to finish him off, but was stopped by Knockout. Ruination retreated, and Longarm thanked Knockout and apologized for striking him earlier. Knockout, for his part, agreed racing ahead had been a mistake and said it wouldn't happen again. With the two Autobots damaged and the Decepticons unlikely to return, the NEST team drove back to Cuzco. Longarm was later on the NEST mission to Rome, but didn't take part in any combat, perhaps due to the damage he'd sustained in Peru. Years later, Salvage and Longarm had evolved into sapient Transformers. They were on a covert NEST patrol in China and broke cover to save lives... only to get killed by the arriving Shockwave. Category:Autobots Category:Characters Category:2007 characters Category:2008 Characters Category:Revenge of the Fallen characters Category:Decepticons Category:Dark of the Moon Autobots Category:N.E.S.T. Category:AllSpark Mutations Category:Transformers Category:Mass-produced Transformers Category:Drones Category:Males Category:Revenge of the Fallen Autobots Category:Turncoats Category:Killed by Megatron Category:Dark of the Moon characters Category:Former Villians Category:Transformers 6 Category:Triple Changers